


Radioactive

by spideyrcgers



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Song: Radioactive (Imagine Dragons)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyrcgers/pseuds/spideyrcgers
Summary: [ RADIOACTIVE SERIES: BOOK 1 ]Amelia leaned back on her chair, disappointed and sighed."Great now I will be taught how to haunt by a rabbit"Steve raised his eyebrows in disbelief  "Did you just call me a rabbit?"[ COMPLETED ]
Relationships: Chin Ho Kelly/Danny "Danno" Williams, Kono Kalakaua/Adam Noshimuri, Steve McGarrett & Original Female Character(s), Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Wattpad and now I'm posting it here too :) I hope you'll enjoy.

  
Tick. Tock. Tick tock.

Amelia Wesley found nothing more annoying than the sound of the clock ticking away on the cold silence of the lobby. Clocks were always annoying for her, a constant reminder that she is running out of time, of all the things she has lost in the past- she despised them. Time heals all wounds, they say, but time doesn't heal anything it just steals.   
She kept tapping her fingers on her knees matching with the rhythm of the clock, she hit her shoes on the shiny floor too. It was really the only thing she could do since she already finished all the magazines on the table. So she kept tapping and tapping and tap-

"Would you stop doing that, please?" Said a man, sitting on the other end of the couch. Amelia hadn't even realized he was there. He probably came in while she was reading the Kardashian drama on one of the magazines- yes that's how bored she was. Looking at him now, he seemed awfully familiar but she just couldn't remember where she had seen him. She narrowed her eyes, taking in his face and all the details, her brain working like a face recognition machine and then it hit her and she pointed at him.

"You're Garrett, right?"

The man raised his eyebrows, he seemed very confused for a second but then his expression changed, his eyes softened "it's McGarrett actually. Steve Mcgarrett. We met at the beach a few days ago, didn't we?"   
"Yes you came and took Kono away. I haven't seen her since."   
"We have lots of work at the office, I'm afraid"   
"Oh I get it so you’re one of those bosses."

Mcgarrett stayed silent. He didn't really get that comment but he knew it probably wasn't a compliment. He was about to ask for an explanation but just then the secretary called for both of them to go in the governor's office. They were both surprised but Amelia was too bored to wait and ask questions. Steve followed behind her as she entered the large office.

"What happened? Did you complain because I ruined your surfing evening with Kono?" He asked, trying to make a joke as they walked in.   
"What happened did you lose your humor on today's case?" She shot back.

"Commander, thank you for coming in„ said the governor "Amelia, you too." She gestured for them to sit down and as they did she continued "I'm sure you're both wondering why you're here together. Commander McGarrett, this is Officer Amelia Wesley-„   
"We've already met" he answered quickly, cutting the introductions short.   
"A pleasure indeed" Amelia added in a cold whisper capturing Steve's attention. She could feel his eyes scanning her like a camera, she made sure not to flinch at all. Whilst the governor kept going, ignoring their little argument.

"As I was saying I know you're probably confused about the meaning of this meeting. Commander I'd like to ask for a favor."   
Steve returned his attention to the Blonde woman across from him and looked at her with complete seriousness "what can I do?"   
"I've watched how great your task force has been doing in the last couple of months and if you allow me I'd like to make an..." she paused, looking for the right word and Amelia stared at her like a hawk "addition to the team"   
"No!" Said Amelia, spitting the word out as easy as she breathed. Her outburst was followed by a very deep sigh from the governor which at any other time Amelia would comment on but right now what she needed was to get out of this situation.   
Steve, as before, was at a loss of what was going on. He kept looking back and forth at the two women.

"Amelia, please. For ones-"   
"No!" She repeated, louder.   
"Excuse me if I may say something-" tried Mcgarrett but she cut him off   
"You may not prince charming!" Steve was clearly taken aback by the nickname, looking at her more confused than before "you're trying to black mail me and its not going to work governor"   
"I feared you might react like this Amelia-"   
"You can't make me work with him- I was supposed to leave for New York in a week!"   
"That deal is off Amelia"

Amelia stayed silent. She didn't expect that answer. She started shaking her head "no no no. You said- you can't do this!"   
"I talked with your bosses Amelia. You have two choices, to stay out of a job or go and work with commander McGarrett"   
"You're only doing this to keep me in check!"   
"I sure am!"   
"Is anyone gonna ask about what I want." Said Steve trying to lighten the mood.   
"Oh would you shut up already!" She snapped looking at him. His expression changed, he didn't like this any more than she did.   
"Excuse me?" He snapped. "You don't even know me-"   
"I know enough”   
"What is that supposed to mean?”   
"You're a smart-ass. its your way or the highway. I hate your kind of people”   
"Amelia! please! Commander!" Tried the governor.   
"She started it, not me!".   
"Can you be any more childish?" Amelia pointed out.   
"Right now you're both acting like children!„ the woman across the desk said in an angry tone, cutting them off again. "I expected better from you commander. Now Let me rephrase my previous sentence to make the situation clearer for both of you: Steve, Amelia Wesley will be joining your task force" she paused "and that's an order for both of you."   
"This ridiculous! You can't order me to work with him- I'm not a kid anymore!"   
"I shouldn't have to put up with her either!" Said mcgarrett. Not really minding being a gentlemen anymore.

"It's only for a month" the governor stopped them "if it doesn't work out Amelia you are free to leave but before I put you out on the streets, I want you to get some experience by Hawaii's best team. I trust them enough to do so. Kono is there too, she will help.„   
Amelia leaned back on her chair, disappointed and sighed.   
"Great now I will be taught how to haunt by a rabbit" she mumbled, shaking her head.   
"Did you just call me a rabbit?" Steve raised his eyebrows in disbelief. This was defiantly not going to be an easy partnership. The governor watched them as they were about to start their third round.   
"Did I hurt your feelings?" She asked sarcastically, turning her head to the left to look at him.   
"Governor! With all due respect I am not a babysitter” said Steven, looking at the blonde woman. Begging with his eyes for her to let him go. "and this is clearly what you need at this case!"   
"Seriously? Babysitter?” she stood tall looking at him. Raising both her eyebrows.   
"Why? Did I hurt your feelings?” asked Steve mimicking her voice.   
"Cute. Let's see what you'll do when I hurt your face.”   
"Do you really think that you can scare me?” he asked standing up too. He was much taller than her, but it didn't scare her at all.   
"Scare you? That is not my intention! Punch you in the face? Sure!”   
"You know what? I don't hit damsels in distress! Otherwise you'd be down on the floor right now!”   
"Call me damsel in distress one more time and I will put my foot up your a-"   
"FOR CHRIST SHAKE AMELIA!” shouted the governor.   
"I can't work with her, not in a million years!”   
"Yeah me neither!”

They both looked at governor Jameson waiting for her to change her mind but they both lost all hope when she started speaking again.   
"I'm glad we have an agreement„ the lady gave them both a smile, ignoring everything that happened a couple of seconds ago. "tomorrow morning you better be on the headquarters or I'll take you there myself!„ the governor said "Your mum-„   
"My mum has nothing to do with this!„ shouted Amelia, leaning on the desk. Her feelings had transformed from annoyed to angry "stop using her"   
Before the Governor even had time to say anything, Amelia was already out the door. The blonde woman tried to stop her by calling her name but it was useless.

Steve stood watching, wondering what the hell was going on between the two. He turned to the governor and she gave him a light smile.   
"She's a piece of work, isn't she?„   
Steve looked up at her and nodded in agreement.   
"Who is she exactly?„ he asked   
"I used to know her mother, her parents died when she was 10 years old, she moved in with Chin's family shorty after that and I've always kept an eye on her. Helped pay for the school. Anything she needed."   
"What's the thing she said about New York."   
"She is certain her parent's killer is there. She got a job a few days ago but I can't let her go Steve. She's too reckless, I'm afraid she won't survive a day."   
"It looks to me that she can look after herself just fine"   
"That's the problem- she's certain that she can... sometimes her certainty blinds her...all I'm asking is to teach her how to be part of a team, just for one month, after that I'm sending her abroad..„   
"Not New York I presume."   
"No. Anywhere but there."

❧

Steve threw the keys on the table, closing the door behind him. He just couldn't shake her off his mind. He already had Danny to worry about and his sarcastic tone he didn't need anyone else like Amelia on his task force. Maybe it was the way that he saw a bit of himself in her, the way that she would speak to him, even if she barely knew him that made him go mad about her. It was clear that they were practically the same person in different genders, even if he didn't want to admit it, it was worrying meeting someone as crazy, stubborn and dangerous as him.

A voice that echoed behind him made him raise his head, the cop inside him took control and before he had even realized it he had taken his gun from his holster in his hands, pointing at the man across him.

"HEY YO!„ Danny shouted, ducking in case Steve would actually take the shot. In his hands he held two beers. One of them almost fell on the floor but Steve reached for it before it could hit the ground.   
"Knocking Danny! Have you ever heard of knocking?„ he was already pissed enough, the least he needed was Danny. He put his gun back at the holster, shaking his head.   
"Normal people see who is behind them before they raise their gun, aiming to kill them„ Danny explained himself, opening the beer in his hand.   
Steve gave Danny an annoyed look and opened his beer too.   
"So how did it go?„ Danny asked sitting on the couch. Steve sat down next to him, falling on the pillows, depression written all over his face.   
"Depends on how you see it"   
"See what?"   
"We have a new partner„ he said shortly.   
"That's great--„ it was only then that Danny realized exactly what Steve said "wait what? Who? Why?„   
"She's something like family to the governor and she wants us to train her...teach her how to be part of a team„ he raised his body and left his bottle on the table. Reached for his computer and then started searching all that he could find for the brown-haired girl on the HPD database.   
"That her?„ asked Danny pointing at a picture. It was A brown haired woman but unlike Amelia she had green eyes and she looked a bit older.   
"Yes of course we are working with a ghost Danny!"

Danny was confused with the irony until he saw that the woman on the screen had died about 20 years ago.

"I don't think that we should be doing this. You know if the governor trusts her Steve, we have no right--„   
"that should be her father, they both died, on the field” he whispered and then he came across Amelia's file, she had graduated from the academy a couple of years ago. Top of her class.   
"She's pretty, skilled, just as mad as you probably. Where's the problem?„ Danny wondered, not realizing why his friend was so worried.   
"She has your sarcasm too..” Steve pointed out, remembering his conversation with Amelia.   
"I like her...” Danny shrugged   
"Just as mad as me Danny...she's just as mad as me, top of her class, dangerous, skilled and most of all she clearly became a cop to avenge her parents' death—"   
"You don't know that Steve, you are mad only because she is apparently way better than you... 100 bucks you'll end up marrying each other„ he said his last sentence, smirking, joking. If he knew his friend well enough he knew that he would probably never get married but he had never met a girl so similar to Steve before, even if he wouldn't let it show he was a bit scared of who that girl was as well. He only hopped that she wasn't truly as crazy as McGarrett.

Was she?


	2. What have we become?

Amelia was up before most people in Hawaii just like any other morning, her favorite part of the day. You could only hear the wind as it played with the leafs and there was no one around to annoy her or engage with her in small talk. She despised small talk almost as much as clocks. 

She thought about New York and the chance she missed. She thought about her new job and her new boss. How she would play with him day and night to entertain herself in this horrid situation she was in. She thought about Kono and chin too, her family, her closest friends in the world and maybe, she thought, they had to do something with this as well. Chin was as opposed to her flying off to New York as the governor. No one was on her side on this. 

In the meantime, and in between her many thoughts, Hawaii started waking up. Danny was taking Grace to school, Chin was already in the office finishing some pepper work. Kono was on the beach surfing. Amelia saw her as she reached the coast and ran up to her, taking off her earbuds.

"Hey partner" called Kono, walking up to her with her surfboard. They hugged each other quickly. Kono's brunette hair fell gracefully on the shoulder, creating tiny drops of water on her skin.  
"Good morning sis" she said, smiling.   
"Ready for your first day?"   
"No I don't think so. But then again no one is ever really ready for anything."   
"It'll be ok Ams. I know Steve looks like a lot but you've managed with worst"   
"Its not him that I mind. If anything I think I'll have fun torturing him while being there my problem is that I'm losing time."

Kono didn't answer, she looked compassionately at her friend, placing her hand on her shoulder.   
"I know you'll hit me for saying this but maybe it's for the best."   
"You sound like chin."   
"He is my cousin Amelia."   
Amelia hesitated then she asked "did he have anything to do with this? The decision?"   
Kono didnt give an answer which Amelia found very clear. She scoffed "well tell him we will have a talk today when I get to the office."   
"Will do."

They waved each other goodbye and Amelia began her way back home to have a shower and get ready for work. When she left the beach Kono's phone started ringing, she had it on her bag in the sand and reached to get it.   
"Morning boss. We have a case already?"   
"I'm afraid we do. Two friends of mine from Los Angeles are flying in town. They work for NCIS and they need our help." Said Steve from the other line.   
"What is it about?" Asked Kono while she put on her shorts.   
"They were investigating a murder and they got a lead that the murderer might be in Hawaii. How soon can you be on the office."   
"Twenty minutes. Do you want me to call the others?"   
"No I'll call everybody. See you in 20.

♤

Before going home Amelia went by her parents' grave. It felt necessary to see them before she started off in her new adventure. When returning to her house, Hawaii was fully awake. The streets were full, the cars had devoured the beautiful silence and the clocks were ticking. Stealing away another day.

When she was making the last turn to her house, Amelia looked down at her phone just to make sure no one had called. While checking the messages she didnt notice the man standing in her front door. When she raised he head it was already too late. He had shielded her mouth and the last thing she heard before blacking out was his cocky ass voice whispering:   
"Morning„

♤

"Morning" said Kono as she entered the office. Now fully clothed in a nice pair of Jean's and a white shirt. She had her gun on her hip, next to her badge and her hair tight up on a ponytail. When Walking in everyone turned their eyes on her. Steve was standing in front of the large screen, Deeks on a chair by himself and Danny and Sam were standing across from Steve. Chin was handing out coffees to everyone.

"And this is officer Kono Kalakaua" Steve said. Making the final introduction. Deeks waved and smiled at her. "So what do we know about him" He then asked getting right to the point.   
"He murdered an NCIS agent about a month ago. We've lost his trace ever since." Deeks replied from the chair in the corner "but last night one of his buddies made a mistake."   
"He bought ice cream." Added Sam. Kono, just like everyone else tilted their heads.   
"Let me guess he bought lemon instead of strawberry." Joked Danny.   
"Ok first if all, lemon is better, second of all he used one of the cards we had an eye on."   
"So he's an idiot." Commented chin.   
"Don't blame the guy he had no idea we were watching him." Said Sam, almost laughing.   
"Ok so we know one of his minions is in Hawaii why does that mean your killer is here too?"   
"They're always together. Minions don't go anywhere without their masters."   
"The real question is why they are here."   
"I'll do you one better." Said Deeks, standing up "where are they?"   
"Alright we need to be quick unless we wanna see dead bodies in our shore." Said McGarrett   
"Where do we start?" Asked chin, ready to work.   
"One of us has to go on the ice cream shop. We'll get a face recognition from there. Although unless he really is an idiot I suppose the name on his credit card is fake."   
"I'll stay here unless he uses it again."

While everyone was choosing their tasks Kono walked closer to the screen like something had caught her attention. There were two men up there, one was the minion, as they called him , he was white and skinny and the other was black man around his 40s. Even in that picture he looked handsome, charming and very familiar. Her brain began turning, she searched in her mind for something that could help her find who the black man was and then-

"Steve did you call Amelia?"   
Steve sighed and closed his eyes as a reply. He had totally forgotten. He drew a thin line with his lips, and when Kono got no other answer and nothing but a pity face she picked up her phone and called Amelia herself.   
"You see Amelia is a new member, he doesn't like her because she's so much better than him and she always talks back at him" Danny explained, leaning his head to Deeks and whispering in his ear.

"Same old Mcgarrett" Sam smirked, hitting Steve in the shoulder with his hand after listening to Danny's comment.   
"Ok first of all she's not better than me! And second of all...I just forgot calling her" Steve explained himself. Then he and chin noticed how worried Kono looked. Chin got closer to her asking if she’s ok.   
"She's not picking up her phone." There was a bit of fear in Kono's voice.   
"Kono what's going on?" Asked Steve, crossing his arms. Kono looked at him in distress and huffed "I might be wrong but this man-" she looked towards the screen "he reminds me of Marcellus."   
"Who's Marcellus?" Asked everyone at the same time except chin who looked at the screen in fear.   
"Call Amelia again!" Demanded chin. Sounding as worried as Kono did. Kono called again and again but there was no answer.   
"Is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Questioned Steve, losing his temper.   
"Marcel Is the man that killed her family. If he's on the island, he's here for her." Explained chin and everybody was stunned. This had taken a whole different turn now.   
"She's not answering." Kono gave up, she slipped her phone in her pocket "I'll go to her house-"   
"No! You shouldn't go alone. Me and Danny will go. Deeks, Sam, go to the ice cream shop. Chin get on the phone with HPD, see if they have anything on Marcel and his buddy. We'll search the house." He paused "we will find her. I'm sure she's ok chin." 

♧ 

Pain. Anger mixed with fear. Her hands tight. Those are the first things Amelia felt while waking up. Her vision was too foggy for a while, she couldn't understand where she was, the place was too dark and too cold. She looked left and right for a sign and in the void she could only hear the clock, her worst enemy, ticking like always. She thought she was alone until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She shivered under the unfamiliar touch, shook him off and then she heard him laughing and his voice echoed behind her.

"good morning sleeping beauty."   
Even in the state she was, she recognized his voice. They say the first thing your forget about a person is their voice but his tone was unforgettable. She always heard it in her dreams, in her darkest times.   
The man made a few steps around her and sat in the chair in front of her. Leaning against the back of it. Amelia stayed still, her heart beating in fear but her eyes watching him with confidence.   
"Its been a long time hasn't it princess?" He asked in his usual smartass tone. She wished she could punch that smirk off his face but instead she spit on it, making him laugh.   
He wiped his face saying "that’s not a way to treat an old friend." He complained.   
"Untie me and I'll show you how I've been trained to treat old friends."   
"No I think we should catch up first. I heard you were planning on moving to New York."   
Amelia was taken aback. She gulped. "Now that just won't do, little one. The city is not big enough for both of us I'm afraid."   
"I can take care of that." She shot back while trying to slip her hands of the rope she was tied on.   
"Oh no no worries Hun. That's why I'm here to take care of it. In fact I'm taking care of it right now."   
"So you'll kill me?"   
"That would make it easier for both of us wouldn't it?" He sighed, shaking his head. God that man inhaled ignorance like air. "Unfortunately I can't do that yet."   
"Don’t tell me you're going soft Marcellus."   
"Soft? No of course not. I'm following orders you see and you have friends."   
"Friends?"   
Marcel smiled "you're lucky in your unluckiness"   
Amelia narrowed her eyes and seeing her confusion he went on "ok let me give you an advice as on old friend. You, like I said, have friends. Friends that you trust, you're unlucky because those friends aren't what you think but you're lucky because if it wasn't for them I would have killed you by now."   
"Who are you talking about?"   
"Where’s the fun in telling you? You're supposed to be Nancy Drew." He smiled "where is your spirit princess?"

Amelia moved her hands a little more while he spoke until she released one of them and then quickly she stood up and turning around with the chair, she hit him in the face. Marcel groaned in pain as he fell in the ground.   
His men entered the room, grabbing her to stop her. She kicked some of them and hit the others with her chair but she was outnumbered.   
She was grabbed from her back and thrown on the floor, hitting the ground with a bang, her bones breaking like glass.   
Marcel stood over her. Shaking his head in disappointment.

"JUST KILL ME!" she shouted. Anything was better than this.   
"This is a message Amelia. The last one you'll get. Don’t you see? I have the upper hand, I can get to you whenever I want-" he kicked her stomach, making her scream "and if it wasn't for your friends you'd already be buried in the ground. But your friends have been warned that if you go on like this-" he kicked her again "stubborn and stupid like you are now. I will kill you and I will enjoy it more than I enjoyed killing your mum and dad."

She spit at him again and he wiped it off again. "Do you want an example princess?" He asked reaching for his gun, he pointed at her "say I have this gun, right and I do this-" he took a shot in her arm. She groaned, reaching for her wound. "But instead of the hand, I shot you in the head-" he aimed at her forehead "do you see how easy it is, now?"   
He paused and kneeled down next to her "it will be that easy doing it to your friends too."

Before she could throw herself at him again someone put his hand and a napkin on her mouth, there must have been something like a medicine it because she started blacking out again." 


	3. Seperated

**DANNY'S CAR**

"Well hello Rachel!" Said Danny. Answering his phone while Steve was driving to Amelia's house. Rachel was Danny's ex wife and they didn't exactly have the best kind of communication. After breaking up with Rachel other, Rachel moved in Hawaii with Stan and took little Gracie, their kid, with her and so Danny was forced to get on the island too. To say his felt like a fish in unknown waters would be an understatement. He was a Jersey man, this island did nothing for him. “What? No...I promised her I would be there with her-- no Rachel, I can't travel to Disneyland for her birthday- why? Because I'm working- no I can't take a day off- bad guys don't take a day off Do they?-- Rachel I'm sure they have parks here- IM NOT THE ONE WHO MOVED IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE FOR HIS NEW BOYFRIEND...Rachel I---"

Danny squinted his eyes together while his ex wife spoke on the other line and while he tried to stay calm and not punch his hand through the window. Steve parked the car outside Amelia’s house, nudging his partner on the shoulder to get it over with the phone call. “ok dear- yes- ok bye.” Danny threw the phone on back of the car, groaning as he did so. He got out, following Steve to Amelia’s doorstep. He noticed something that Steven had missed, her smartphone was thrown on the mud put of her house.

He picked it up and looked at the broken screen "Steve" he called, getting his attention. "This can't be good" 

"Is that hers?" He asked 

"Probably" he answered, walking over to the door step. 

"Alright" Steve looked at the door "we need to get in" he prepared to kick the door down when Danny started shouting- 

"HEY NO! NO NO! what kind of an animal are you?” 

"What did you want me to do Danny? How do you suppose we'll go in? You'll use your magic wand?" 

"How about we look for a key?" 

"You'll shit it out of you Danny?" Asked Steve, raising his voice. 

Danny sighed "you know people, humans, my kind- not yours- sometimes hide keys under the carpet in case of emergencies-" 

"Under the carpet?" 

"Yes. Under the carpet." 

Steve shrugged "That's stupid." 

"Is it so hard for you to look under the carpet before you break down the door?" 

"You want me to look under the carpet?" 

"Yes I do-" 

"You're standing on the carpet." Steve Pointed out calmly. Danny looked at his feet and cleared his throat. 

"Well you see you could have just said that from the beginning and ask me kindly to step off the carpet” 

"Danno would you please remove yourself from the carpet." 

"Didn't have to call me danno-" he murmured 

"Move Danny." Danny stepped away and the other man looked under the carpet but as he expected "there's no key here." 

"Then we'll look in the flower pots." He said moving towards them. 

"Danny this is getting annoying if you just let me knock down the door-" 

"No Steve I'm not letting you knock down the door because then I'm gonna have to pay for the door and I don't wanna have to pay for the door. Do you wanna pay for the door?" 

While Danny was looking in the pots, Steve looked at the top of the door. He reached with his hand and to his surprise he actually found they key "got it" he said. Danny looked up, clapping. 

"See? Your terrifying height finally pays off." 

"Shut up Danny." 

Steve walked In first. The place looked very tidy and It didn't seem like anyone had forced an entry. "This doesn't make any sense." He whispered, while Danny looked around for evidence. 

"Give me her phone" 

Danny gave him the phone and he walked in the kitchen with it, leaving it on the counter. He used a little bit of Amelia's powder soda to make the fingertips more visible. 

"Those are probably hers." Noted Danny 

"Yes but maybe not. It won't hurt to check." Steve took pictures of the fingertips and sent them to the lab. Danny walked back to the living room started breaking down all they knew so far, thinking out loud. 

"Ok so Kono says, she saw Amelia at 7, this morning, on the beach." 

"She said Amelia left to get back home right before I called her." 

"So she must have been here at around 7:30." 

"Yes but the door was locked so she probably never got in the house" 

"Plus her phone was on the grass which means she must have dropped it when they took her" 

"But there's no blood so they took her alive. Which is good" 

"Yeah there's always a chance they just dropped her body somewhere else." Suddenly Steve snapped and slapped his hand on the nearest table. "Dammit!" He shouted. 

"Don't blame yourself Steven." 

"If I had called her-“ 

"Marcel came here for a reason. Right? This wasn't an accident, it was planned." 

"What could he possibly want-" Steve stopped talking when his phone started ringing and he quickly picked it up. At first he thought it'd be the team with an update but the voice didn't match any of his team members but instead- "Governor." 

"What the hell is going on Commander." She questioned from the other line 

"Governor we are doing everything we can.” 

"I sent her to you, to take care of her- and on her first day she is kidnapped by the man that killed her parents-" 

"I understand the situation doesn't look really good but we have all hands on deck-" 

While Steve was talking to the governor, Danny's phone started ringing too. 

"I want you to keep me updated on everything that happens." Demanded the Governor 

"Yes Ma'am." 

Steve hanged up and slipped the phone back on his pocket. Danny hanged up a little while after him. "Deeks said the ice cream shop was a dead end after all." 

"Ok well let's go talk to the neighbors maybe one of them saw something. In the meantime call chin and tell him to go to the lab." 

"Yes sir."

♤

**MARCEL'S PLACE**

Marcel wiped the blood off his face. He stared at the mirror, noting his scar on his lip that the girl had created. Oh, he though, how wonderful it would be to just put a bullet in her head. 

"What should we do with her sir?" Said one of his men, standing behind him. 

"Get her back on her house. Make sure no one sees you." 

"Where are you going." 

"That is none of your business Matt. Get her on her house and then wait until I call you." He paused "understood?” 

“Yes sir."

♤ 

**5-0 HEADQUARTERS**

Kono was sitting on her office with a cup of tea in her hands. She tried to concentrate on the smoke and calm down but all she could think about was Amelia helpless, by herself. When she first heard about Ams joining the team, she was happy and relieved. They could take care of each other that way and she could make sure Ams wouldn't do anything stupid and yet on her first day, she's already in danger by the man she was chasing. The coincidence of the events, didn't sit right with her. 

"Danny just called" said chin entering her office "he said they found her phone in her yard-“ 

Kono looked away "I should have gone back home with her" 

"Sure then you'd both be taken by marcel." 

"Chin-" 

"Steve and Danny are interviewing the neighbors.” He said ignoring her sudden need to blame herself for the events. “One of them at least must have seen something. I'm going to the lab now, you wanna come with me?" 

Kono looked at him hopeless and he quickly took a seat next to her, rubbing her back "it'll be alright. You'll see, she will come back. She's tough."

♤

When Amelia woke up again, she was in a much darker and confined place. She could feel the pain in her bones getting tougher. She couldn't understand where she was and that was probably because Marcel's kicking and punching had left her with a concussion. She could feel the ground she was lying on moving but at first she thought it was all in her Imagination until she heard the familiar noise of car horns. 

"Shit" she mumbled under her breath and started hitting the top of the trunk.

♤ 

**AMELIA'S NEIGHBORHOOD**

Steve and Danny had already interviewed four of the neighbors but all they had gotten out of it was something about a black SUV which one of the neighbors, an old lady, to be specific, said she hadn't seen around before but was parked out of her house this morning for a while. She said she went to shower after that and when she came the SUV wasn't there anymore. Other than that detail everything else was crap. 

"This was a waste of time." Said Danny as they were walking to his car. Steve nodded, agreeing with him but when Looking at the street he saw a black SUV, just like the one the neighbors had described, parked a little farther away from Amelia's house. He could still hear Danny commenting and making stupid remarks but it was more of an echo now. The wheels in his head began to turn "Danny didn't the old lady say she saw an SUV this morning?" He asked while leaning against his car. Danny walked around the other side of the car and leaned against it the same way Steve did. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Look there" Steve gestured with his eyes towards the SUV. His partner took a quick glance and then looked back at him. 

"Ok listen now, we need a plan-" 

"I have a plan" Steve started moving towards it. 

"No no, we need a plan with structure. A beginning and an end- Steve! Steven please-" he huffed.

Steve Approached the black vehicle, with his hand on his holster, prepared to use his gun if he needed to, but suddenly the car started moving. Steve took his gun out and started shouting at the wheels but the driver didn't stop- he ran back on his car and shouted for Danny to get in as well. Danny called Kono and soon as he was inside and asked her for backup despite Steve shouting that they didn’t need it. 

"The way you're driving, Steve I don't think we will live to catch the killers!" 

"Are you really judging my driving right now?" 

"I'm not judging I'm observing! See it's a fact that we are going to die!" 

Steve made a sudden right turn, almost falling on a street light "one time. I'm asking just one time for you to drive like a normal person" 

"I'll do that when you stop whining-" 

"CAN YOU KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE STREET PLEASE!" 

Danny ducked, unable to look at the street. The way Steve was driving made him feel like he was going to throw up. Then Steve hit the brakes abruptly, Danny looked up with hope in his eyes and a little confusion "will you let me drive?" He asked. 

"No he's trapped" Steve pointed in front of them. The SUV was trapped between him and various police cars.

“we don’t need back up" Danny mimicked Steve's voice before getting out with him. They stood behind their doors and aimed at the SUV. 

"hands where I can see them and out of the car now" shouted Steve. That same moment chin and Kono entered the scene with their car. They got out as well, following Steve's movements. 

The door to the SUV opened and the man, Matt, who they were looking earlier in the morning, got out with his hands in the air. "Walk to me slowly now, pal." Said Deeks, from the side of the police cars. "Come on" 

Sam handcuffed the criminal and put him on one of the vehicles. When he was away, the 5-0 team ran to the SUV and started looking for Amelia. There was no sign of her in the front. Steve looked at the back, opening the trunk and There she was, bleeding and hurting. Her eyes were closed with a bandana and her hands tied with a rope. Steve put his gun back on his hip and reached for her, to keep her still. The more she was moving, the more her wounds were bleeding.

When Amelia felt his hands on her she tried to shake him off immediately "hey!hey! Stop! It's me" he shouted and took of the bandana, so she'd see him. Amelia continued hitting him for a while, trying to push him away. But the more she pushed, the tighter he held her on his arms until she finally calmed down. Danny walked over to them and untied her hands. She was clearly half conscious that moment, her eyes kept closing and her breath was slowing down. Steve put her quickly inside an ambulance and Kono went in with her. When the ambulance left, Deeks went and spoke to Steve. "Our friend says he has no idea where marcel is." 

"Is that so? Bring him to the headquarters maybe we can freshen up his memory." 

"Kono says she'll stay with Ams until she makes sure everything is ok. She'll come help after that." Said chin, while talking on his phone with her. 

"Ok tell her I'll sent komakono to stay with her. Let's go."

♤ 

**HOSPITAL**

"Look who decided to wake up" Komakono said, smiling when Amelia opened her eyes. He was surely a pretty cheerful sight to see first thing when waking up. Komakono had this thing of making everyone feel good around him.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Amelia rubbed her eyes, trying to realize what was happening around her. She had completely lost track of time and her head hurt like hell. 

"Almost 2 hours, but I brought you something to eat, don't worry" he said, smiling, handing her a plastic bag, with a box filled with her favorite kind of shrimps. Amelia couldn't help but laugh and smile. The food smelled really really good. 

"Of course you did" She said opening the box. She stuffed her mouth with shrimps as quickly as she could and asked where everybody else were. 

"They're trying to get the man that did this do you.!" 

"Do they have any leads?" 

"Kono said she has to go interrogate somebody. Don't know who it is." 

"Wait Matt is at the headquarters?" Asked Amelia, swallowing and letting down the box. Her expression changing. 

Komakono didn't say anything and Amelia began to get off the bed. "I have to go there!" She said, grabbing her clothes from the edge of the bed. She went in the toilet to change from her hospital gown, ignoring the pain in her head and in her body. Komakono followed her when she got out of the bathroom. Begging her to stay where she was but Amelia didn't stop. The nurses started shouting her name, telling her to stop, that it wasn't healthy but she ignored them too. 

komakono sat back on his chair and took the shrimps in his hands, he began eating them by himself and mumbled "man, mcgarrett will kill me"

♤ 

**5-0 HEADQUARTERS**

Kono was looking in the large screen for anything that could help her find marcel. Footage, papers, anything but everything she could find was leading to a dead end. Danny got out of his office holding a couple of papers and left them on the table. 

"What are those?" 

"They found these documents in Amelia's computer. It was on the SUV" 

"Her computer was on the SUV? I thought you said no one had got in the house when you and Steve went." 

"That's what it seemed like but if they used her keys and knew what they were looking for-" 

"They locked the door so no one would suspect they took anything." Said Kono looking at the papers. She read them carefully. 

"She was keeping taps on him." She pointed on the document "that's why she wanted to go to New York. That's why marcel came here, to warn her, to stop. Somehow he must have found out she's coming." 

"But why didn't he kill her?" Asked Deeks, walking up to them. Kono looked at him, shrugging her shoulder "I don't know." 

"It doesn't make sense" pointed Danny. "He killed her parents when they were getting in the way of his business why not do the same with her?”

Their conversation was caught short when Kono saw Amelia walking in through the glass doors. Deeks and Danny hadn't realized what was going on at first because they were with their backs on the door, until Kono moved away from them. When they saw her Deeks was left with his mouth open. He kind of liked the girl's spirit and he was very amused. Danny on the other hand wanted to hit his head against the wall. "What the hell are you doing here?” he asked her shouting but without pausing even for a second Amelia made her way to the basement and the interrogation rooms. 

The door buzzed when she opened it, making Steve, chin and Sam turn in confusion. Everyone's expression were priceless. Steve looked at Kono who came in shortly after Amelia "what are you doing here? What is she doing here? You are supposed to be in the hospital, she's suppose to be in the hospital" Steve started mumbling but he got no answer from anybody. Amelia grabbed Matt from his suit, forcing him to stand up and then punched him on the face as hard as she could, letting him fall on the ground. 

"where is he?" She asked, determinedly and when Matt didn't answer, she kicked him on the ribs the same way he had, again and again and again.

"Take her away from me she's crazy!" He shouted in fear trying to cover his face. 

"you haven't seen crazy yet!" She responded sharply, kicking him again "tell me where he is!" 

"AMELIA!" Chin shouted, grabbing her arm so she would stop. "Out! Now!" he told her. She, him and Danny got out of the room shutting the door. 

"Are you out of your mind? You can't punch him like that! You could lose your badge from this!" He said, letting go of her arm. 

"I thought we had full amenity and means!" 

"We do but you can't just go and threat someone's life like that!" Chin explained, looking her in the eyes. Steve came out as well and Danny stood in front of him the minute he saw him "no no you are not joining that conversation, you are not the one to speak about threading and killing suspects!" Danny warned him but he simply rolled his eyes, moving away from him. He slipped his hands in his pockets nodding at Amelia 

"The governor gave us the amenity and means for a reason...sometimes using them is the only way!"

Steve was the last person Amelia expected to find in her corner. Chin looked away, he clearly didn't like this. Steve nodded for Amelia to get back on the room. 

She walked in, even more determined the before. And Steve couldn't have imagined what was going to follow when he let her back in. 

"You! Get up now!" She demanded from the prisoner 

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" He said 

"I don't think she was asking pal!" Steve added and grabbed Matt from the neck of his shirt to stand up. 

“tell me where he is" she tried again but Matt shrugged his shoulders. 

“I told you I don’t know bitch-"

Maybe it was what he called her. Maybe it was the anger end the adrenaline combined with the constant dizziness and felt, maybe it was just her mind turning dark. She reached for the gun on Steve’s holster, grabbed it in her hands quickly and shot at Matt's leg. He screamed in pain. She shot again- 

"HEY HEY YO!„ shouted Danny. 

"I can't watch this...„. Kono whispered and walked out. 

"Now I can either keep shooting every part of your body until you die from bleeding out, or you can tell me where the hell is he!" 

"He's long gone now„ he yelled. “he didn’t tell me where-" she shot him again 

"STEVE TAKE THE GUN!„ Danny shouted, Steve held her arm and looked in her eyes. She stood frozen for a while, looking at him, her eyes turning from angry to sad and helpless. She was breaking like a sand castle, fast and quietly. Steve looked at chin and he came to take her out of the room again. 

When they were out Amelia let herself crumple in his arms, letting out a loud groan of pain, emotional pain. "Its not fair." She shouted in between the tears. She started hitting chin on the shoulder, taking it out on him. 

"Hey hey hey." He said trying to calm her down. 

"He got away again- he got to me first." 

"We will get him and I promise you. No matter how long it takes- we're a team now. You, me, Steve, Kono and Danny." He paused, looking in her eyes and wiping her tears "we'll work together and we'll get him." 

Looking in her eyes chin noticed her expression changing. Her eyes closed, her face turned pale and she fell. "AMS" he shouted.

♤

"Chin says she's fine. She just lost a lot of blood and well her head is like a piñata so." Said Danny walking in Steve's office. Steve looked up at him nodding. 

"Good. The boys left for Los Angeles an hour ago. They'll keep taps on marcel, help us get him." 

"This was an intense day wasn't it?" 

Steve shrugged I think we've had worst." 

Danny sighed "did you speak with the governor?" 

"Yeah. She says she's happy Amelia is safe and asked me to keep a closer eye on her" 

"Have you thought about what we talked about earlier?" 

"Why he didn't kill her?" Steve shrugged "I have a couple of ideas but I don't know. Maybe Amelia knows better, she'll tell us when she wakes up." 

Danny looked at his friend persistently. Steve narrowed his eyes. "You wanna say something Danny?" 

"Nothing I just..." he sighed "you were right she's trouble." 

"Did you just say I was right about something?" 

"Can you be serious? Please? Just for a second." He asked, making Steve smile. "She killed Matt without thinking twice about it. She's madder than you. She needs to be put in check." 

Steve started biting his lip, thinking. Danny was right but Steve didn't have a solution. He just knew things were going to be really hard around the headquarters for the next month.


End file.
